Coming Home
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: Each military family waits for the return of their deployed loved one. These six families are no different. (AU where the ninja are in the military)
1. Chapter 1: General Cole Brookstone

**Hey guys! Here is something that came out of me after watching lots (and I mean LOTS) of soldier reunion videos. So each of the ninja are soldiers, and they come home and surprise their families. It's kind of a Veterans Day thing. First one is Cole.**

**This is my first chapter story, and I honestly am still relatively new to this. Wish me luck!**

**I do not own Ninjago or the song used in this chapter. I only own Bri, Lia, and Kat.**

Backstage before the first concert of the year, two sisters got ready for their big performance.

"Lia, I can't get the rest of the dress zipped up!" Kat complained while struggling with her purple dress.

"Kat, calm down. You'll ruin the dress." Lia told her sister. Kat let go of the zipper and let Lia finish the job.

"Thanks." Kat observed the two of them in the mirror. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress with long matching gloves and what her mother called "dancing heels." Her long black hair was in a high curly ponytail. Lia had a magenta halter dress with coverings from the wrist to the bicep, and the same heels. Her blonde hair was curled and kept loose. Both had long, shimmering capes behind them, the ends attached to their wrists.

"You ready, Kat?" Lia asked.

"I wish dad was here." She said honestly.

Lia sat next to Kat, bringing her into a hug. "I know. Me too. But we can't let that bring us down. We have a song's butt to kick!" Kat laughed as Lia helped her up.

Before going on stage, their mother came to see them.

"Hey girls. You excited?"

"Yep! We can't wait!" Kat told her mother.

"That's the spirit! Your father would be proud."

All three women sighed. They all missed him.

"Well, I'm gonna go find my seat. Good luck, you two!"

"See ya, mom!"

Soon, it was time for the girls to go onstage. The girls danced and sang their hearts out to their song of choice, Holding Out For a Hero. Little did they know that a certain individual was watching from a hidden location backstage.

And when the performance ended and the girls tried to exit the stage, the choir teacher came up.

"Now I just want to say that you two dominated that song. Am I right, folks?" The crowd applauded in response. "There's a reason I assigned this song to the girls. It was to tribute their dad, General Cole Brookstone, who was deployed 3 years ago overseas. I know your father would be very proud of you."

The figure backstage walked up to the trio. "You got that right," he told the teacher.

The girls turned around, and when they saw him there in his uniform, the tears started flowing as they shouted his name.

"Dad!" Both girls embraced their father as soon as they ran into his arms. Then their mother ran from her seat in the audience to join the hug.

For a while, the roaring crowd didn't matter, nor did the grins and tears from the other choir members. All that mattered to the family was the fact that they were together again.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next is my OC Marisol surprising hers.**

**I know this was kinda short, but I hope they get longer as time goes on.**

**Til then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Marisol Hudson

**Hey guys, it's me again! I'm gonna try to update this story once a day until Veteran's Day. So here's my next installment. If you want to see the video that inspired this one, please follow these simple instructions: go to YouTube, look up Pine Cove (love this camp!) and go to their channel (PineCoveCamps), look for the video labeled "soldier surprises family at camp,"(should be the first vid you see) and enjoy. **

**So here is my version of what I call the "Fake Skype Act." Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ninjago. I only own the characters in this chapter.**

Career day was usually exciting for most students. Other times it was embarrassing to both parent and child. But for Timothy Hudson, it was torture. He would enjoy it if it weren't for the fact that his parent rep, his mom, was doing her presentation from the other side of the world.

So, as his friend Dexter's dad droned on and on about the work of accountants, he worked on getting his mother online.

"Mrs Henry, it's working now." He told his teacher upon starting the conversation up.

"Great!" She said as she made her way to the front. "Sorry, Mr Blevins, but Timothy just got his mom on the line and she has limited time to talk before connection stops working."

Mr. Blevins nodded, then sat down as Timothy brought his computer up to the podium. And on the screen was Mrs. Hudson in front of a sheet covered body.

"Hey everyone. Here I am from Afghanistan in my field of work. I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person, son."

"No prob, mom. It's great to see your face again."

"Aww, I miss seeing you, too, Timmy."

"So, mom, explain your job."

"Alright. So I watch soldiers who were injured on the front. We either treat them so they can go back or prepare to get them home. I wasn't all that busy today, al I did was operate on this guy." She gestured to the bed next to her. "So we basically do what normal doctors do, just with more patients at a time. Any questions?"

Half the class raised their hands.

Later-

"So yeah, that's one story I heard from someone on the front, but I haven't actually been myself. I hope that answers your question, Dexter." Dexter nodded. "Alright, well, I'm done for the day. Just gotta make sure no one is dying before I turn in for the night. It's actually the middle of the-"

"Dr. Hudson! Dr. Hudson, we need you!"

"Oops. I'll be right back, okay?" Then she went offscreen.

After a moment, the person under the sheet revealed himself as none other than Chris Hudson, Timothy's father.

"Hey guys! Shocked to see me?"

"Dad? But if you're there, then-"

The door opened to reveal the army doctor in her uniform, with a smile wider than the Cheshire Cat. When Timothy saw her, he broke down in tears and ran up to her, letting every single tear he had out of their restraints. Then their dad walked in to join in on the action.

It didn't matter what happened around Timothy the rest of the day. All that mattered was that his mom was home.

**Again, shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm not that into detail.**

**Like I said, the inspiration for this is the video at the top. I cried my eyes out watching this the first time.**

**Next is Kai! His was very emotional for me to write.**

**So until then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


	3. Chapter 3: Captain Kai Flamey

**Hey guys, me again. Hope y'all are enjoying this. I love writing these.**

**So like I said earlier, this one was kinda emotional for me to write. Nonetheless, I enjoyed it.**

**I do not own Ninjago or it's characters. I only own Lillie and Austin.**

Captain Kai Flamey

Lillie was adding the finishing touches on her latest project when her son walked through the door.

"Hey honey," she called from behind her canvas. "How was school?"

Austin plopped down on the couch. "Meh." He groaned.

"Hey, where's that smile? Come on, I heard that you got to burn things in chemistry. You love doing labs like that."

Austin didn't answer. Lillie set her palette down, hung up her apron, and sat next to him.

"It's dad, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded, which prompted Lillie to pull her son into a hug. Lillie knew that when Kai left 2 years ago, Austin took it the hardest. He was so depressed that he hadn't spoken a word since then. She knew that he needed extra comfort for these things.

"Look, I know it's tough to know that he is risking his life, but he's doing it for the people he loves. He will come home once he feels he has done his part in protecting the country. I miss him, too, but he wants us to live our lives." Austin nodded again, holding back his tears.

Lillie pulled away from the hug, grasping Austin's shoulders.

"How about this: after I finish this painting over here, you help me with the delivery, then we go to Zarios for dinner. That okay with you?"

Her son looked up and smiled. He nodded.

"Great. In the meantime, get your homework done, young man."

While she was painting, Lillie got a call from her sister-in-law, Nya.

"Hey, Nya. What's up?"

"Not much. You wanna join us for dinner tonight? We're having barbecue."

"Wish we could, but I promised Austin we'd go to Zarios tonight. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye."

Little did mother and son know they were in for a surprise.

That night at Zarios-

Lillie and Austin were sitting at their booth enjoying the basketball game while eating. Well, Austin was enjoying it.

"What just happened? Why are some three pointers and others two pointers?" Austin just silently laughed and shook his head. Lillie slumped back in her seat. "I live with two men. Why don't I get sports?"

She looked up to see a waiter holding a tray coming their way.

"Austin, foods here." He sat up.

"So, for the boy, barbecue bacon cheeseburger, and eggplant parmigiana for his lovely mother." The waiter gave each of them their food.

"Thanks, Alan." Lillie told the waiter.

"Don't thank me just yet. I have one other surprise for you." Alan left, but another figure, in his army uniform, came over to the table, holding a bouquet of lilies for his wife. Both Lillie and Austin got up out of their seats.

"Kai?" Lillie asked, holding back her tears.

"Yep. It's me." He told her.

Lillie leapt into his arms while Austin was still standing in shock. Finally, he came out of his stupor and uttered his first word since Kai's departure.

"DAD!" He, too, leapt into Kai's arms. Lillie cried out with joy when Austin spoke again.

The family stood there, holding each other like there was no tomorrow while the rest of the restaurant cheered, averting their attention from the tv to the family. Kai was back, and that's all that mattered.

**So did you enjoy? I hope so.**

**Next one is Zane. And he and his kid will be human.**

**Til then, take care y'all!**

**Gold Medal Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4: Major Zane Julien

**Hey, yeah, I know I said I'd post everyday until the story was done, but I was at a hockey game last night and I didn't get home til it was very late. **

**And there's a chance I might not get it done by Veterans Day because I haven't finished my last two chapters. But if I get them done by tomorrow, I'll get them both done.**

**So until then, here is Zane's reunion with his daughter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ninjago or it's characters. I only own Zora.**

Major Zane Julien

She didn't want to do this. If she wasn't student body president, she wouldn't have done this. But as president, it was required.

But even when she told herself that, it didn't help that she would be talking about veterans and soldiers, specifically her father. If this was 2 years earlier, her emotions wouldn't be getting the best of her.

"Come on. You can do this." She told herself in the mirror. "It's just a speech. You knew this was a factor when you ran for president. It's just one speech." Only to her, it was so much more.

"Excuse me, miss, but the assembly starts in 5 minutes." The teacher told her.

So the girl got up, smoothed her pink blouse and black skirt, fixed her pink sandals, and followed her teacher.

When it was time for her speech, she took a deep breath and locked her emotion inside.

"Good afternoon. My name is Zora Hope Julien, the student body president of Collins High School. Veterans Day is different for all of us. For example, my dad is in Iraq fighting for the country, so for me it can be a painful reminder." She took a deep breath as the emotion tried to escape. "But it's not about me today, it's about remembering those who have fought or are fighting for our rights. Some of you have received a flag. Each color represents why you are here today. If you have a red flag, it means that you have fought for our country. If you have a blue flag, it means that a loved one has fought or is currently fighting. And if you have a gold flag, it means that a loved one gave their lives for freedom. So as the orchestra plays, if you can join me in raising your flags. Thank you."

Zora sat down in her chair, grabbing her blue flag before sitting down. After the orchestra played, Zora was shocked to see a few loose tears in her eyes.

When the principal made his speech and mentioned Zora, she realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Zora's father was deployed 2 years ago and since then has been promoted to major. He isn't due back for another six weeks, but he has a surprise for his daughter."

The doors to the gym opened to reveal a couple standing in the doorway. They were her mother and a man in an army uniform.

"Please join me in welcoming home Major Zane Julien!"

That did it for Zora. She got up from her seat and ran towards her dad. Her dad started running towards her, too. When they met halfway, she enveloped her father in a bear hug; Zane reciprocated the hug with just as much force. And when the family was together again, she started bawling.

In that moment, Zora realized just how important Veterans Day is.

**Okay, I wasn't gonna include Pixal in this originally, but I felt that because this is a family story, she needed a place. And she, as well as the others, are human. In my other story that will involve the kids, Zora will be a nindroid.**

**I cry just writing these. I hope y'all enjoy them.**

**(Hopefully) Next is Jay. If I finish Lloyd's first, then next will be Lloyd.**

**So until then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


	5. Chapter 5: Major Jay Walker

**Yay! I got it done! This was another tough one to write, mainly for emotion (and the fact that I was stuck with writers block for the longest time). But the point is, I got it done. This is a classic reunion tactic that many soldiers use.**

**I do not own Ninjago or its characters. I only own Amaya (May) and Jacob (Jake).**

Major Jay Walker

Amaya was in the middle of a wonderful dream about vacationing in Hawaii when-

*several noisemakers go off*

She woke up screaming. After untangling herself from her sheets, she saw her twin brother, Jake, with several noisemakers and a party hat.

"Happy birthday, sis!" He happily shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Not so great when the idiots are up early. Whatever happened to sleeping in on birthdays?"

"Not my style."

"And neither is that hat." She pointed to the pink and red party hat on his head.

"It's the only one I could find."

"Can I see that?" He took it off, but she wrapped the string around the back of his head, pulled the hat away from his face, and let go.

"Good night, bird man." She crawled back under the covers.

Jake removed the hat from his face. "May, come on. You know that dad would do this, too."

May's eyes shot open, then narrowed.

"You have three seconds to get out before I do it for you, the hard way."

Despite the threat, Jake heard the tremble in her voice. Then he realized he said the magic word.

'Me and my big mouth,' he thought before bolting out of his sister's room.

May was really depressed when their dad left; she didn't even want anyone to mention Jay. It was heartbreaking for their mother to witness her daughter's depression.

So after getting out of bed (per her mother's request), May came to breakfast. Her mother and brother were talking about the birthday party today.

"So everyone will meet us at the country club. Your friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents will all be there."

"Big party then, ma? I hope you have a big enough cake."

"Of course."

What the twins didn't know was that there was a huge surprise for them.

At the party-

As the activities at the party took place, only one person wasn't joining them.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Jake's friend, Michaela, asked upon sitting next to her.

"I want my dad to be here." May said honestly.

"Well, where is he?" Michaela naively asked.

Something set off in May with those words, and she was about to punch the living daylights out of Michaela when-

"Kids! You have a gift from Uncle Kai!"

May calmed down and walked over to where everyone was, but not before sending a murderous glance towards Michaela.

"Wow, Uncle Kai, what is that?" She heard Jake ask.

And he was not kidding. The gift was so big, Kai was rolling it in.

"Something I brought over from Afghanistan."

The twins looked at each other confused before going to start opening.

After getting rid of the giant layer of paper, they opened the box. And they were pleasantly surprised by what was inside.

"Surprise!" The man inside said. And that's when the twins tackled their dad.

To the twins, this birthday was the best birthday ever.

**This is almost done. Next is Lloyd, and his will be posted ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lieutenant Lloyd Garmadon

**Here it is! The last chapter. I thought it would be good to make at least one of the kids sporty, but I know nothing about sports. I used my knowledge of the Wii Sports game to get the sports info. If I messed something up, please let me know (but be nice!)**

**I do not own Ninjago or its characters. I only own Mei Lin and Greenly.**

"This is it," Greenly told her team. "Time to give it our all. It's time to show what we got cause who are we?"

"Dragons!"

They broke their huddle and headed into position.

On the way to her place, Greenly pulled out her charm necklace from her dad. The charms consisted of a baseball bat, a flower, and a softball.

"Wish me luck, dad."

Later-

It was the last inning. Greenly was up to bat. The team needed three more runs to win the game.

Greenly was nervous. She hadn't managed to hit anything above a single. She needed a double to tie, a triple or home run to win.

"Come on, Green. You got this." She motivated herself to try to quell her nervousness. It wasn't working.

She saw the pitcher ready herself to throw. Greenly closed her eyes and swung.

She didn't open them again until she heard the announcer shout.

"IT'S A HOME RUN BY GREENLY GARMADON! WILL SHE MAKE IT TO HOME PLATE?"

She opened her eyes and ran as fast as she could. When she reached home, she slid onto the base.

"Safe!" The umpire shouted.

Greenly pumped her fist into the air and got up, only to be tackled by her teammates.

"AND THE COLLIN HIGH SCHOOL DRAGONS WIN THE GAME!"

Greenly was bombarded by hugs from her teammates. Her mother even came down from the stands to congratulate them.

"Now for a special surprise for Greenly Garmadon and her mother. We had a special guest umpire for today's game. And he made it back just in time to watch his daughter make it to playoffs."

Greenly's eyes widened as they traveled towards the umpire. Her mother also looked his way as he took of his mask.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Lieutenant Lloyd Garmadon!"

Lloyd barely took off his gear before he was tackled by his wife and daughter.

"Congrats, Green. You won the game." He told his daughter.

"I could care less about the game now. All that matters is that you're here."

And so, the family continued to hug, not caring about anything else.

**Aaaaaannnndddd done. My first complete story. So now that it's done, and because it's Veterans Day, here is a final word:**

**I dedicate this to my grandfather. He was in the Navy for 28 years. He died 3 years ago. I miss him dearly. If I could go back in time, I would ask him more questions about what he did back then, because I didn't know a lot about him until after he died.**

**So yeah. That is my spiel. **

**So while I get ready to cry at the Veterans Day assembly at school, I want y'all to be sure to remember what Veterans Day is about.**

**So until next time, amigos, this is Gold Medal Ninja, signing off.**


End file.
